Chesed Audric
Chesed Audric, the self-proclaimed "' No.1 of Earth Land'," is an S-Class criminal mage with a bounty of over 3,000,000,000 . His self-imposed title as the number one mage is surprisingly not that far from the truth, his feats range from raiding the Magic Council's headquarters and murdering several members of the Ten Wizards Saints, ripping entire guild buildings apart and defeating all of their members, and having won the Grand Magic Games X791 tournament on his own by killing all of the participants. He is also the only living person capable of battling Adriano Astraeus on equal footing, matching his strength blow-for-blow, and living to tell the tale (more like bragging the tale to be honest). To this day, he remains undefeated in battle, netting 9,998 strait victories with zero losses and a kill ratio of more than 3,000. He is wanted by Earth Land's government and authorities, since many consider him extremely dangerous for anyone to approach. He is also the son of notorious criminal Diego Audric, being the main reason for him being wanted by the government and why he was given such a large bounty on his dead. He is also one of the few living practitioners of Malice Magic, gaining strength for every wizard he's killed, which is considerably large. He is also the proud user of the Lost Magic ability known as Demon Magic, having both of his arms violently removed at the age of 6 by a lightning demon, only to have it replaced. Appearance Chesed is in his early twenties, as such, it's not very hard for people to mistake him for a teenager, primarily due to him being constantly seen wearing a long sleeved black shirt with two slashes on it, outfitted with a small turtleneck while wearing dojo pants with a martial arts white belt tied down the middle of his waist. This appearance tends to cause people to mistake him as a martial artist belonging to the local school, giving him the appearance of a novice fighter, something that he uses to his advantage. He has long, unkempt, spiky blonde hair that splits at the middle and who's eyes possesses a red color tint to them. He is extremely well built for someone his age, having a perfect balance of muscle and body strength well distributed around his body. On a side note, many female eye witnesses that have seen his face, commented on how handsome he was, making him a rather popular bounty despite being among a list of depraved S-Class killers and monsters. Underneath all of his clothes, he has an incredibly number of tattoos, heavily inspired by Japanese culture, especially in regards to demons, dragons, and warriors. He has the face of a demon tattoos on his left chest, a samurai on his right chest, many ceremonial flowers and yokai decorating his arms, and an enormous blue dragon tattooed on his back. Personality Chesed is considered by all as the most self-centered, overconfident, vindictive wizard in all of Earth Land. He believes that he is the strongest wizard out there and is without any rivals, which inadvertently causes him to always look for and challenge other wizards that possessing a reputation for being powerful (such as Erza, possessing the title "Titania"), either defeating them, leaving them in a near-death conditions, or killing them on the spot for everyone to watch. Considering himself a martial arts genius, he is unimaginably cocky and overconfident, if there's a time in which he can boast his abilities, he'll do it. Chesed absolutely hates being insulted or being made fun of, the level of irritation that it causes him tends to result in him to fatally injure his insulter and destroying everything in his immediate vicinity in a fit of rage. His temper with being disrespected is a result from his time growing up on the streets as a child, the constant insults and beatings he faced drilled a sense of self-worth that he has for himself and his abilities. This in turn caused Chesed to grow up not knowing any sense remorse or kindness, enabling him to injure both allies and enemies without needing to feel any compassion toward them. He does not possesses any form of honor or morality, never even batting an eye lash when battling and hurting children or fighting those at a disadvantages, such as being injured, being exhausted, or attacking innocent people that have nothing to do with his fights. He has no sense of moderation or knowns what the word "restraint" means, when he fights, he always go's all in, never risking the possibility of giving his opponent a chance to attack or defend themselves. Chesed would also never risk the possibility of losing, no matter the cost, due to him believing that losing would sully his amazing win record and lose him his reputation. After having committed so many murders in his life, the act of taking a person's life has become a rather simple thing to do, so simple that he would casually do it without paying it any mind, once even greeting someone while bashing his enemies face to the ground repeatedly. Relationships Diego Audric Diego was Chesed's father, having raised him as a single parent when he was young. Diego has blonde spiky hair, red dilated eyes, and a very muscular build, much of which was inherited genetically by his son Chesed. Diego was considered by all to have been one of the most wanted S-Class criminals in all of Earth Land long ago. His crimes unfortunately were so severe that the Magic Council had no choice but to erase his their very existence in order to avoid panic and hysteria among the citizens of Fiore. Diego would teach his son the way of life he was born into, installing him life long lessons that would shape him into the criminal he is today. Chesesd respected and idolized Diego as criminal and wizard, but most of all loved him as a son would to his father, deciding to adopt his way of living in the future, vowing to become a criminal as great as him. Sadly, Diego would come to lose his life at the hands the Magic Council, guild masters, and S-Class mages all working together to bring him down. With Diego dying, his son Chesed promised him that he would become the strongest most vile criminal the world would ever see, the promise was enough to put a smile on Diego's face shortly before he died. History A Father's Legacy As a child, he was raised by his father, Diego Audric, a fugitive wanted by the authorities for a number of crimes and grisliness murders involving several hundred mages and possessing stolen property belonging to the Magic Council's R&D division. Chesed grew up only knowing the criminal life, and considered criminals and villains as role models, especially his father. Chesed considered Diego to be his personal heroe, wishing for nothing more than be like him when he grew up. Through the course of his childhood, he and his father went around committing crimes, with Diego teaching his son step-by-step about the family business and how to be a powerful wizard, even teaching his son the forbidden magic art of Malice Magic, a gift to Chesed for his 6th birthday. These were Chesed's happiest times as a child, but a dark time in his life was coming, an event that would forever change the course of his life. One day, the Magic Council received an anonymous tip regarding the location of Diego Audric, the council immediately sent as many Rune Knights '''that they had available, hired as many S-Class mages, as well as many guild masters offering their cooperation. All of the forces were converging in the a small town, located in the country of Veronica', where Diego and his son were currently residing. They were both met with the combined forces of wizards and Rune Knights ready to kill both father and son. Diego charged them, warning his son to run and hide. The battle was raging on, everything in the town was being destroyed, as many of the Rune Knights and hired wizards were being slaughtered by Diego, but in a flash, all '''Ten Wizard Saints' used their magic and weapons to decapitate Diego in front of Chesed very own eyes. With what little life he had left, Chesed held his father's severed head, vowing to be stronger than him and becoming a criminal that the entire world would fear, the promise of surpassing him brought a smile on Diego's face. Chesed fled the scene of the battle, avoiding being found by the council's soldiers, never to be found until a few years from now. The Wild Child More than 17 years later, Chesed grows up to become a rookie criminal with a bounty of 15,000,000 , a bounty that does not merit a spot even among the C-Class criminals. In order to increase his reputation and wanted level, he go's to Fiore and begins fighting guild wizards, hoping to catch the attention of any Magic Council employees that might be watching. Chesed winds up defeating 100 wizards and as well as the guild master also, but to his disappointment there were no one present to bear witness to the deed.. Chesed then over hears a man talking, bearing the appearance of someone who could connections with the Magic Council. He mentions something about a congregation that the Ten Wizard Saints hold annually, in order to determine any new candidates worthy of a position among them that will be taking place in 3 days. This news shocks Chesed into realizing that this is the opportunity that he was waiting for, a chance to finally make a name for himself and increase his bounty. Confident that his abilities will earn him victory with all ten wizard saints, he begins to violently question the the man, hoping to receive information regarding the place and time they are meeting. Magic and Abilities Physical Chesed's combat and magical abilities are considered to be unrivaled among even the best wizards of Earth Land, even though he has zero skill in Caster, Requip, or Holder magic. Most of his powers come from him using his magic to augment his physical abilities while combining them with his expertise in battle for unparalleled effect. While also being juiced up on the Malice Magic's Black Ethernano, he is able to increase his natural abilities even further, to the point of appearing inhuman, achieving physical feats once deemed impossible to complete without even applying the most minimal effort on his part. He is capable of easily defeating even the most powerful of enemies, achieving the most incredible of superhuman feats, and Peak Human Abilities: * Peak Human Strength: * Peak Human Speed: * Peak Human Agility: Chesed's nimbleness and reaction time are inhuman compared to ordinary wizards. The likely cause of this is due to him focusing all of his energy into training his body rather than his ability to use magic spells to fight. This has resulted with him being able of processing information much faster than any normal human being is capable of handling, allowing him to make quick, decisive decision and act on them instantaneously. The level of agility that he possesses allows react immediately to any situation he faces, one time actually being able to dodge beams of light attacking him from all directions without being hit once. * Peak Human Reflexes: * Peak Human Stamina: * Peak Human Durability: True Potential Unlock Ability: Chesed, through years of intense training, and pushing his body the highest possible degree, is able to push his hidden strength and abilities within himself and amplify it, gaining an incredible level of untold power due to his incredibly strong force of will. Able to bypass all limitations his body possesses and break each one limiter at will, he can increase his offensive and defensive capabilities along with their overall abilities to their fullest extent. Chesed's abilities are not only limited physically, but mentally as well, Chesed can elevate his natural consciousness on a higher plane of existence, a feat achieved through years of meditation, all for the sake of reach a higher level of enlightenment. With this, he becomes self-conscoius of the exact limits he possesses, awakening and developing the hidden potential that lies dormant within himself. unlocking previously nonexistent abilities from not only himself, but others as well. The entire process can is able to give birth to an enormous variety of abilities, always different yet always fitting, blooming and evolving alongside their users. With his level of experience, he can not only learn new abilities, but even push them beyond their limits by creating new and more advanced ways to use them, improving their capabilities to unprecedented heights of power and efficiency. This is most commonly seen in his use of martial arts and especially Malice Magic, absorbing abilities of those he's killed, even being able to steal the powers of godly beings and divine entities, and more generally, any ability or power that can be perfected and amplified way beyond its normal limits. He can even combine the abilities he's learned in order to create superior hybrid. With the limits completely and utterly broken, Chesed is able to overcome his personal weaknesses that weaken him in most regards, becoming either more resistant or completely immune to said weaknesses, even able to destroy them with a single wave of his magic. Maximum Zenith Martial Artist: Chesed has achieved the the highest possible level of mastery and surpassed it, going even beyond that of a grandmaster. With his absolute godly mastery in martial arts and thorough understanding of all fighting styles he's encountered, Chesed can adapt and quickly change his tactics and methods of combat in whatever scenario he encounters, evolving in order to quickly surpass just like users of superior adaptation, allowing him to manipulating probability of situation he's in, however he wishes. This in turn has allowed him to shrug off incredible amounts of punishment and unimaginably dangerous attacks without so much as skipping a heart beat, achieving incredibly unreal feats as if it was an everyday thing for him, whether it's in the heat of battle or doing mundane tasks like doing laundry. With his level of strength, he is capable of performing superhuman/supernatural feats beyond that surpass natural boundaries of all other creatures in Earth Land. Having evolved and ascended his skills through a combination of personal tutelage coming from a lightning demon, mentoring from both his father and grandfather, and using his enemies as training dummies, his powers and abilities have reached the highest possible level of mastery, allowing him to go toe-to-toe with even the most impossible of opposition with absolute might, transforming himself into an agent of unstoppable force when using his fists and body, gaining access to the ultimate level of power that is capable of defeating even the most powerful of fighters. Most importantly, Chesed obtained the zenith ability in martial arts and Hand-to-hand combat, meaning that no other being in Earth Land is more dangerous than him in terms of CQC, possessing full mastery of his fighting powers, potentially becoming one of the most dangerous beings to walk the world. For Chesed, the only weapon he relies on is his body, he doesn't trust any tool or item that isn't attached to his body. With his accomplished prowess, he is able to augment his body with his magic energy and quite easily destroy most spells heading toward his direction with a single wave from his hand. If he combines his fighting knowledge and combat skills, he is even able to copy any movement or action after seeing it performed at least once and perfect it to an even greater degree, this includes acrobatics, martial arts, and other physical stunts. With these skills, Chesed can quite literally master any martial art in a matter of hours just by looking at it, learning everything there is to know about it without so much as bothering to practice, this includes swords, guns, etc. Not only can he copy fighting forms, but he can also copy how a person aims, giving himself incredible marksmanship by imitating their form and stance, even able to learn how to use a weapon by imitating the person using it. Unlike most mages, where they simply attack at random and spew magic without any form of restraint or discipline, Chesed developed a unique fighting style consisting from what he learned from his father and grandfather, combined with his own personal experience in battle. He created it as a way to balance the use of physical and magical abilities by melding them together, creating a unique fighting style to combine his unique magical abilities. Chesed's unique fighting, known as Akuma seinaru ken '(悪魔の聖なる拳, lit, "The Devil's Holy Fist"), is a fighting art specializing in striking the weakest points of any object or person and instantly injecting them with his 'Black Ethernano, slowly destroying the target from the inside-out. At the level that Chesed has mastered it, he capable of killing people with a single well-placed blow or break objects such as swords or walls with one attack. * Nagareru mizu: 100 Doragon kurakku panchu (流れる水：100ドラゴンクラックパンチ, lit, "Flowing Water: 100 Dragon Crack Punch"): Chesed uses his tremendous speed to repeatedly attack his opponent in unimaginable quantities of attacks, each striking key points of his opponent's body for maximum damage. After the attacks connect, the targets body begins to flood with Black Ethernano, slowly eating away at the victims body and Ethernano. The amount of attacks that can be launched can vary on Chesed's physical condition, he could launch 100 punches all the way to a 1,000, and that's him using the minimum of his stregth. * Bokumetsu neirujabu '(撲滅ネイルジャブ, lit, "Eradication Nail Jab"): By injecting his opponent with Black Ethernano directly into his head via his temples, the target faces Magic Quotes Trivia * Chesesd Audric has several hidden meanings in his name. "'Chesed" is Israeli for "devil or destroyer." While Audric is French for " old or wise ruler." His full name literally translates to "Wise Old Devil," a pun on his appearance, with his hair resembling horns and an evil personality to match. * Chesed's personal back story is very similar to Prometheus from Batman, as both grew up in the care of criminal parents, idealizing them. Category:Male Category:Males Category:Evil Category:Dark Wizard